The Carsons
by LisaDouglas
Summary: Years after running off to become Cheerful Charlie, Mr. Carson and his family return to his boyhood home.
1. Not That Farm Girl Anymore

Ch 1- Not That Farm Girl Anymore

The Scottish Border 1900

"Waaaaaaa! Ahhhhhh!" William Carson sobbed from his place in his highchair where he sat, his little face almost totally covered in the mush his burdened mother had been trying to feed him.

The baby boy was overtired and upset. His screams carried far above the chaotic fray of the house, almost drowning out the sound of his four older brothers as they ran about loudly playing their game.

"Come now William, I know you're tired." Elsie told her youngest son, using the spoon to wipe the edges of his mouth. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his fists and angrily tried to push his mother away. "Shhhhhh." She soothed, lifting him into her arms and kissing him. "Shhhuuu William it's alright, no m'lad we won't do that will we?" She took a deep breath, trying to center herself. "I'm giving you a minute warning m'lads, to quiet down or your da will remind you to once he gets home."

Almost at once the four older Carson boys stopped, gathering around their mother and baby brother. None of them wanted to get in trouble, and moreover none of them were the troublemaking type… not intentionally anyway. But there was no telling what could go on when five young brothers lived in close quarters. Sometimes they could be quite the handful no matter how well intentioned they were.

"What's wrong mummy?" Five-year-old Liam asked, his identical twin Logan looking down at the frustrated baby who squirmed in their mother's embrace.

William was teething, in pain and overtired.

Elsie was exhausted. She'd had a long few days alone with her rambunctious boys who'd spent much of their free time outside, falling out of trees, getting covered in mud and finding themselves in the midst of all kinds of mischief their father didn't generally let them get away with. That day alone there had been five scraped knees, seven cuts and two loads of laundry if she could remember correctly.

"Mummy I'll hold him for you." Seven-year-old Samuel offered, his bright blue eyes hopeful.

The oldest, eight-year-old Charlie, didn't offer his mother any words of comfort but instead, brought her the blanket he knew she needed to put the baby to bed.

"Or we could hold new brwother for you mummy." Logan offered.

"No silly we can't do that!" Liam corrected. "He's still in the oven!"

"The oven?" Elsie giggled, wondering where they'd learned to call her tummy an oven. "No m'lad." She kissed Logan's cheek. "Your baby brothers both need to go to sleep and you all need to help mummy set the table for supper. Can you do that?" The boys nodded quickly and spread out to go to work.

Even a few years before, Elsie Carson would never have imagined herself like this: a devoted mother of five overactive little boys, with one impending. She was tired, but loved her life and the six, soon to be seven, men with whom she shared it.

"Shuuu bed time Wills, its bedtime." She whispered wrapping her youngest boy in a tartan plaid blanket brought a decade before from her native Scotland.

She rocked the overtired baby and kissed his forehead as she headed up the stairs, listening as her little boys started to set the table in preparation for their father's return to the farm after a several day long absence. The house was quieter now and she could hear her light steps on the stairs as her boys went about their work, whispering and giggling to each other as her fussy baby started to calm and fall asleep.

"Daddy!" She smiled, hearing four little voices burst, followed by her husband's thunderous laughter.

Ten years ago, Elsie had been a poor farmer's daughter swept off her feet by a tall, gallant traveling entertainer known then as Cheerful Charlie. It'd been love at first sight, the kind where each party gladly gave something big of themselves to ensure successful union with the other. For Elsie it had been leaving her family behind. They'd eloped after a two-week courtship against her father's wishes. And in order to be with her always, Charlie had given up his life in entertainment for the simplicity of farming in far northern England. It was something he didn't love and wasn't incredible at, but it kept him with his bride and for a love struck young man who'd never loved a soul like he loved this woman, that had been all that counted… at the time.

They'd thought of waiting to have their first child, but the babies started to come almost immediately and kept coming. Their oldest, Charlie was born nine months after their wedding, the same week they settled into the farmhouse they now called home. His little brother Samuel came just a year later, followed by identical twins, Liam and Logan. The Carson's loved their brood of boys and had decided that four was enough Elsie became pregnant with William, a now almost one year old boy whom they simply called Wills.

The Carsons had hoped, foolishly, that Wills would be their youngest child. But much to their disappointment, Elsie had recently discovered she was expecting number six, a revelation that had caused her husband to make a journey south to his native Yorkshire.

"I'm going on a mission." He'd said, kissing her as he prepared to leave. "I'm not… _called_ to farming anymore. Not strictly. So, it's time to make a change in our lives, Mrs. Carson."

Elsie kissed her baby and tucked him in, listening carefully as her husband distributed presents to their older boys from a far off place called Downton Abbey. She recognized the place name. It was where he'd been brought up and where he'd worked as a boy before going on the stage. He'd long wanted to venture back there and start a new life. They'd been on the way there when they were first married but had settled here instead because they'd found good land for not much money and baby Charlie was nearly ready to be born.

Elsie smiled deeply as she walked down the stairs, watching as her little boys gathered excitedly around their handsome da. She paused, watching closely as he laughed and played with them, the sight reminding her that no matter how apprehensive she was about the journey he'd just made, she trusted him and his judgment implicitly.

"Charlie." She called and he looked up.

"Oh Elsie." His eyes sparkled.

Even after ten years the mere sight of him made her heart flip. In that way, she was almost no different than the innocent girl she'd been when they eloped. Charlie felt the same of her and looked up almost awestruck as he put Logan down and got to his feet.

"Oh my Elsie." He said, wrapping his arms around her and beginning to kiss her deeply.

Although they were used to seeing it, the little boys made varying faces, covering their eyes and pretending to spit in disgust as they looked away from their parent's embrace.

"Oh noooo." Charlie cried.

"Kissy face again!" Logan spat, scrunching his eyes closed.

"No kissy face." Samuel whined.

"Bleh!" Liam gagged.

"Boys that's not nice. Mummy and daddy love you and each other very much." Elsie cautioned.

"My lads one day you'll each meet a lovely lass who you'll love as much as daddy loves mummy and you'll understand where he's coming from." He laughed, his eyes glued to Elsie's smile, causing her to blush.

"Nuh-uh!" Liam cried.

"Daddy that can't be." Charlie seemed disgusted.

"Ew no kissy face." Logan looked like he was going to be sick.

"It certainly will be m'lads. Mark my words."

"Story daddy?" Sam asked.

"Hmmmm… yes you can have a story before bed. But now that we've set the table, and had our presents, its pajama time the four of you."

"Noooo…" The four boys moaned in unison.

"Get away with you." He growled, pretending to be angry, breaking away from his wife and pretending to chase his sons up the stairs.

The boys laughed and scurried up the stairs as Elsie went to check on the roast. She yelped as Charlie wrapped his arms around her from behind and started to kiss her neck.

"Oh Charlie." She laughed, dissolving into giggles before turning back to face him. "My Charlie how I've missed you."

"Oh how I missed my Elsie."

"It's just been five days." She said, realizing how silly they were.

"Five days is much too long to spend away from my love and my lads." He kissed her nose. "And I've a surprise for you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. A big surprise." He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

This is of course, was how there were so many little boys afoot. Carson and Elsie were smitten with each other in a manner characteristic of a young unwed couple, rather than a couple who'd been together a decade. And moreover, they had an amazing physical chemistry that drew them together, keeping their love affair exciting and above all passionate. The couple paused over the stove and continued kissing, only looking down when they felt a little hand tug gently at Elsie's skirt.

"Scuse' me! Scuse me."

"What, what is it Liam lad?"

"Scuse me daddy…. I have pajamas on and I'm hungry now daddy, weally hungee." He said, his stomach rumbling loudly.

"Well of course its time to eat, my little lad." He laughed, lifting the little boy up high and blowing kisses on his stomach, causing him to squeal.

…

Several hours later after several games and a long bedtime story, the dinner dishes were cleared away and the boys were fast asleep, tucked in their beds. Carson threw another log on the fire and sat with his wife in front of the hearth where he took her swollen feet in his hands and began to massage them.

"How's the littlest Carson?" He asked of the impending baby who was still many months off.

"He's alright. He's tiny still, so no mischief for him just yet." She giggled.

The couple sighed. They loved their house full of boys but deeply desired something a little different this next time around: a baby girl.

"So." She said quickly, not wanting to discuss it. "What's this surprise you have for me?"

"Elsie I… I need… a change." He said, the nervousness in his voice catching her ear.

"Oh?"

"You know I've always wanted to go back to my roots…."

She knew what he was saying and found herself apprehensive again in an instant. She'd never known anything but farm life, even if she secretly didn't fancy it, and moreover, she'd had all her babies in this house and didn't want to give it up.

"I just…" She paused, watching her husband struggle to articulate his feelings and knowing instantaneously that he was passionate about them. "I feel called after all this time to return to where I am from, to take my family home to where I was raised. To bring my boys up there… there's a tenancy open at Downton, Elsie." He said and she looked up quickly, understanding fully what that meant.

It was something he'd wanted ever since he'd started to work the land and in some way it had become a point of contention between them. She didn't begrudge him going back to where he was from, but overtime she'd grown afraid of leaving the home they'd made together. In a way, that felt like he was leaving her. Now that he'd gotten it she knew they'd have to go. A tenancy at Downton was something coveted. It wasn't something wholly unexpected either: they'd been waiting for it all this time and she'd promised him long ago that when the time came she would go.

"They knew who you were?" She wanted to make sure.

"It's why they chose me for the spot." He said proudly.

"Charlie…" She hesitated, already understanding the loyalty her husband had to a family she'd never met. It scared her.

"It will be an exceptional experience Mrs. Carson…" He assured. "It'll still be land but not so rural like this. There's a whole community to be had. You'll have to grow accustomed to living near town, to sending the boys to the village school. That was something we wanted, wasn't it Elsie, to give our lads chances we haven't had, to send them to good schools."

She nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Don't be upset. Please Elsie I know it will be good for us."

"I'm not upset." She clarified.

"Oh?"

She was confused.

Elsie paused, soaking in everything he had to say. She had always felt a bit trapped, like she could be so much more in life than she was. This feeling was especially true before she met Charlie, a man who showed her new worlds and opened her horizons. Elsie thought quietly about where she'd be if she hadn't gone with him before: probably married to Joe Burns on a sloppy pig farm, in a cold, damp house mothering his six boys instead of Charlie's. Suddenly Elsie realized she'd rather be anywhere with her Charlie than in a palace with Joe.

"Do you remember what I said that night?" He asked.

She nodded slowly. It had been the first day of the rest of their lives: the night they eloped.

"Take my hand." He had said, reaching out to grab her hand. He held it tight, squeezing it in his own. "It'll be a new start…"

"And a beautiful journey." She finished, looking back up at him. She leaned forward and sighed, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"Well?" He asked. "What do you say?"

"Alright Charlie. Lets do it: lets go to Downton."


	2. Homecoming

Ch 2- Homecoming

"I wasn't aware we raised hooligans Mrs. Carson." He said, raising an eyebrow as he watched his sons rush about the train car.

"They're not hooligans Mr. Carson, they're healthy, happy little lads who like a bit of adventure."

Carson, who was by far the most dignified member of his family, watched in horror as one of his sons hit the other on the head with a book. He cleared his throat, his eyes locking on the boy who stiffened up in an instant and sat at attention.

"Sowwy daddy."

Carson knew his sons were good boys, that they were indeed adventuresome but also respectful. Still, he was concerned about how they would be received in the world they were moving into: into his world. For most of their lives, their mother had allowed them to be louder and wilder than he approved of. Whether she realized it or not, they would have to learn to be little gentlemen at least some of the time. He sighed painfully, hoping the boys wouldn't be too much of a handful in that regard… or an embarrassment.

'It shall be… fine.' He rationalized.

"They are _your_ sons." She reminded pointedly, looking down at the baby in her arms who sat quietly sucking his pacifier. "I'm sure there's some of that stiff upper lip in there somewhere."

"Yes Ms. Hughes… but it is also true that boys will be boys."

Carson knew his boys all had something of their mother's Scottish spirit. They had a zest for life, youth and wanderlust that he was mostly devoid of, save his ability to charm on stage.

"Daddy, daddy are we going so you can be cheerful Charlie?" Sam asked.

"No m'lad. In fact daddy would prefer we didn't discuss cheerful Charlie… not in the presence of anyone knew whom we meet."

"Awwwee." The boys said at once, disappointed when this caught their ears.

"Daddy, there won't be anymore cheerful Charlie for us?" Charlie Jr asked, his face falling at the prospect.

"Of course there will m'lads." He laughed. "You don't think I'd forget the fun to be had with my best little mates do you?"

Elsie smiled, watching her four boy's smiles grow a million miles wide. She knew nothing in the world met more to them than their daddy and that they were afraid the move would take him further away from them. Elsie knew the feeling. She'd fallen in love with cheerful Charlie and come to also adore his more stern side, whom she'd since named _my_ curmudgeon.

But the boys were less familiar with this side of their daddy and were sometimes put off when they saw him. Despite being a strict disciplinarian and the stern man he was, Charlie did his best to humor his sons, to have fun with them, to play with them and make the most of their boyhood in a way his own stern father would've never dreamed.

"All my lads gather round. Daddy has something for you." He said. The boys abandoned their various activities and gathered round their father as he removed something from his jacket pocket. "I know there's a lot of change going around and we're all a little… apprehensive."

"Apre what?" Liam asked.

"A little afraid." Carson said. "Moving to a new place can be scary, and as we've learned in the past, any time mummy is preparing to give us a new baby brother can be a little aggravating."

"Aggre what?" Logan inquired.

"Frustrating." Carson laughed. "But just know." He said, handing each boy a piece of candy. "We're all in this together. Mummy and daddy, and all your brothers."

…

The family arrived at Downton station after four long hours on the train with five little boys all under the age of eight. Needless to say they were all exhausted and in the case of the Carson twins, overtired. Baby William had fared best on the train, spending the entire ride in his mother's arms where he got ample rest and all the milk he could ever desire. The chubby cheeked little boy was in good spirits when they disembarked and watched everything with wide, appreciative eyes that took in everything as being far grander than it was.

The infant was simply spellbound and although he didn't know it so were his brothers. None of them had ever seen or visited a place like Downton and although they didn't realize it, their mother was intimidated. Carson was excited as the carriage that picked them up, all the way from Downton Abbey itself, sped through town. He pointed out the various sites, the bakery, the pub, the church, the school (where the boys could not believe they'd be attending). Elsie noticed he was so casual about it all, and seemingly thrilled to be home. Something about it hurt her, making her wonder what she was doing there and with him.

She'd never been in a place like this and to her, a farm girl; it was big and overwhelming in some way. Was she too simple for him? Was the home she'd made for him not enough? Elsie's heart sped, her mind swimming with thoughts of inadequacy and a nagging doubt that ran so deep she thought she'd gag. She took a deep breath, remembering it was just the morning sickness that was making her feel this way and closed her eyes, almost screaming when he kissed her cheek.

"Welcome home, Mrs. Carson." He whispered, the sound of the horse's hooves echoing in her ears when her eyes met the cavernous, majestic abbey before her.

….

"Daddy we going to live here?" Logan asked.

His father chuckled as he lifted both twins into his arms and Elise motioned for Charlie and Sam to walk with her.

"No m'lads. Our home is just a few miles from here. We're here to meet Lord Grantham and his family."

"Oh." Liam blinked. "Daddy?" He asked as they stepped up to the gravel path. "When we get there can we play?"

"Yes of course you can play." He laughed.

Clueless about her fears, Carson looked over at his wife, wondering why she didn't seem so excited. In truth she was nervous in addition to everything else. She would've worn something far nicer and made sure to tidy up the boys had she known where they were being invited. In a way she couldn't believe it. Why would the Lord of the manor and his family wish to see the likes of them? Elsie had never met her husband's family and now wondered if there wasn't something more in his connection to Downton that he'd failed to inform her of.

Carson was grateful they wouldn't be going inside that first day, only saying hello to the new Lord Grantham and his family in passing. He'd known young master Robert well when the two men were much younger but had left Downton before his father died, leaving him the title. The two had got along well, almost more like friends even though such a notion was most inappropriate, and had served as confidantes for each other. Since they'd parted, young Robert had also married and had several children.

Carson didn't understand anymore than his wife did why the Lord might ask to meet like this and figured that he might just want to see him after all this time or to welcome them. He recalled Robert Crawley being a generous young man who might do such a thing. What he didn't realize is that he was being sized up for a special task; one the grand house had always thought him worthy of.

"Now." Carson said, putting the twins down. He said not another word and went straight to the work of lining his boys up in order of age. "I expect you all on your best behavior. Which means no squirming, running, hitting, jumping and certainly no tricks."

The boys looked up at their father questioningly but simply nodded, wondering if they were permitted to ask questions. Carson sighed, kissing his wife's cheek, thankful they wouldn't venture inside the abbey today. He knew the boys would oooh and awe and planed on having a separate discussion with them on the grandness of the place, just to ensure that they were prepared.

Elsie looked up, placing her hand on her son Charlie's shoulder when the abbey's grand doors opened and servants began to file out before them. It was a shock for a farm girl and her sons, who'd never seen anything of that life, but she noted the sight seemed to strengthen something within her husband; it was as if a pride swelled up inside of him. Once the servants stood at attention, the family came out.

"Ah Carson, you're home!" A man, who Elsie could only presume to be Lord Grantham smiled brightly, coming out and shaking her husband's hand in such a way that he nearly pulled him in for a hug.

"Your lordship, it's a great pleasure to be back."

"I hope you'll stay this time. Downton has missed one of its finest sons. Carson, I'd like you to meet my wife, Cora, er Lady Grantham." He introduced.

"How do you do." She said kindly, taking Carson's hand but smiling at Elsie.

The other woman made Elsie nervous. She'd never met anyone so grand, and certainly never met an American. She made her feel small, but something about her smile put her at ease, at once informing her that this Cora was a kind soul.

The little boys, however, were less taken with the Lord and Lady and more surprised by the three little girls their own age who stood before them. One seemed aloof, the other shy and the third very sweet. The older boys didn't quite know what to make of this, but the youngest caught the twins' eyes and an instant, leaving them to wonder if they could be friends.

"Lord and Lady Grantham, I'd like you to meet my wife Elsie."

"Your lordship, your ladyship." Elsie smiled nervously. "And our sons, Charlie, Samuel, Liam, Logan and William."

"How do you do, your lordship, your ladyship?" Charlie knew to ask. Cora and Robert greeted him kindly, impressed with his manners.

"Hi." The three younger boys greeted too shy or too preoccupied in thought to say much else. William simply hiccupped.

Soon the girls were introduced as Mary, Edith and Sybil and while the boys didn't notice, they were just as curious about them as they had been. Sybil, who was a year the twin's junior, was excited, immediately considering them as possible playmates, something she'd have to ask her father about, but was sure she'd get permission for. They were, after all, Carson's sons and for some reason Carson were very important to her father and always, always to be trusted.

Edith, who was terribly shy, found herself smitten with Samuel, something that made the seven-year-old girl simply blush. And then there was Mary. Charlie Jr hadn't paid much attention to the girl who was his age and didn't notice the pair of angry brown eyes transfixed on him or the heir of entitlement carried within them. Little Mary's thoughts and preoccupations were sophisticated for her age range and never would've crossed Charlie Jr's mind.

Until recently, little Mary had been under the impression that she was to inherit Downton and everything that came with it. Recently, she'd discovered that that wasn't going to be the case, simply because she was a girl and she was astounded, even disgusted. As a result, the subject of boys was a sore one for her and she resented that five of them had just been dropped on her doorstep. By her logic, which was for the moment horribly skewed by anger and confusion, any of these boys could inherit her money, title and heritage just simply by having been born male. Mary crossed her arms as her mother warmly made introductions, even suggesting that the children might play together, something that deeply surprised Elsie but to which she accepted, leaving snobby little Mary determined that all would not go well.

…

Elsie was tired and the boys restless as could be when they finally reached their own home. She brightened at the site of it, her eyes widening she looked back at her husband in disbelief.

"Charlie it's beautiful!" She cried, tears in her eyes.

Theirs was a big white two-story cottage at the foot of a lush green hill. Plenty of land spread out far and wide ahead of the house, with a garden off to one side and a barn at the other. Here Elsie felt in her element for the first time in days. Carson smiled deeply, enchanted by the joy in her eyes. For this had been his surprise when he'd told her they were moving: he'd known she'd love this house, that it would be her dream come true.

"Oh Mr. Carson it's beautiful!" She cried, tears in her eyes as the boys spilled out of the carriage and excitedly ran every which way.

She and her husband stood looking up at the giant house they now called home and she dried her tears.

"It's beautiful… it's simply beautiful and so big!" They'd been running out of room in their old place, it was something they didn't talk much about.

Carson smiled, proud of himself and relieved to see a smile on his nervous wife' face. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close, kissing her cheek and then her lips before placing his hands on her slightly rounded belly.

"Yes it is perfect Mrs. Carson. Welcome home. I think we'll spend many happy years here."


	3. Mr Carson Builds His Dream House

Ch 3- Mr. Carson Builds His Dream House

"Hmmmm." Carson moaned, stirring as the sun crept through their curtains and danced across their tightly shut-eyes. "Mrs. Carson." He mumbled, the feeling of her silky skin brushing across his, tempting him.

It was mornings like these that reminded Charlie of how awestruck he was of her. She was always his first waking thought, and the last thing he dreamed of in the depth of the night.

"Charlie it's the nighttime." She yawned, burrowing her face into his chest. He leaned down and kissed her neck as she stretched, cuddling into him, using his broad chest as a pillow.

Without a word, Charlie took his wife's chin in hand, tilted it upward and began to kiss her. She kept her eyes shut tight and smiled into the lip lock, kissing him back in a way that was at once sweet and almost aggressive. That was the kind of couple they were, their passion often paired with a steamy aggression that kept them out of their element.

Charlie pulled away and placed his forehead against hers, sighing as she kissed him twice more. It was in moments like these that Elsie seemed to take leave her of her senses. Since the first time they'd made eye contact, there was something about Charlie that enthralled her in an otherworldly way, and when it came to making love, that feeling was overwhelming for both of them. It was a phenomenon that left the normally dignified couple spellbound and so attracted to each other, that the need to make love was no longer a desire but a literal physical need.

"Good morning my Mrs. Carson." He grumbled, his voice low, his eyes filled with an obvious lust that made her blush even after all these years.

"Good morning my Charlie." She whispered, sinking back into his lips.

Charlie seized her lips greedily, snaking his tongue into her mouth and beginning to run his fingers through her hair. She smiled fully into his lips, feeling his soft, large hands cup her head in his grasp.

"My angel, my angel." He whispered so softly he could barely hear himself.

Elsie wrapped her arms around him tightly as he moved over on top of her and she laughed out loud into his lips.

"Happy first day of the rest of our lives Mrs. Carson." He smiled down into her eyes, his own orbs sparkling. He was excited about their first day there and determined to make it a special one.

Elsie still didn't know how she felt about this new life. Moving with five little boys had been a hassle and it wasn't until late in the evening, after many hours of listening to them argue, roughhouse and play that things settled down and she was able to make supper and put them to bed. Elsie woke up exhausted and sore. It was one of those mornings when she felt her age and the sheer number of children she possessed both beginning to catch up with her and yet, she allowed the husband she couldn't resist to climb on top of her anyway and indulged in the gratifying feel of his touch. Touch that would never get old, or become monotonous: touch that could never be unwanted.

Carson found himself tilting his head and sinking back into her lips, his hand snaking up the hem of her nightgown and clasping her silky smooth thigh, squeezing, almost kneading it as she kissed him.

Elsie found she'd never been able to say no to him on this level and there were times when part of her felt taken advantage of. But then again in her time and place that was all part of being a good wife. And it wasn't as if this was at all one sided. Elsie knew she was equally to blame for the fact that they were about to be the parents of six. He could never say no to her either.

 _"Perhaps we should… refrain for a while."_ Charlie had said several months earlier, when they'd first discovered she was pregnant again.

The idea alarmed him in the same way it did her, for he had no intent to burden his wife, jeopardize her health or drive himself into the poor house. Three had been enough for him until their third child turned out to be a twin and after that he was certainly done.

 _"No."_ She said. _"Charlie I love you and I love our babies so much. I wouldn't dream of doing that for anything."_

But now, several months later and a world away, Elsie wondered if she was destined to end up an old woman living in a shoe… with ten little boys. She sighed, taking in a sharp breath when she felt her husband brush her still very tiny, but somewhat visible belly thinking about their almost totally unspoken wish: to have a baby girl. It was something that hurt them both, but which they rarely spoke of. Charlie held back tears, and Elsie a pensive sigh as his large palms covered her middle. Both had romanticized having a little girl. Elsie would have someone to put in little dresses and have tea parties with. Charlie imagined himself with a precious little girl who looked just like her mother, a princess who would steal his heart and keep it forever: he'd first thought of it when Elsie had been pregnant the first time and since then, had been waiting in expectation for the day it happened. He now knew it would not.

"You've been trying haven't you?" He whispered.

"Hmmm?"

"These last few times you've been trying for a lass."

"No I haven't."

He laughed. "If you were I couldn't blame you Mrs. Carson… five boys is a lot and while I love my sons more than anything, you know I too pine for a girl."

She sighed, wishing he wouldn't have brought it up today. "It isn't going to happen. I'm only good for boys and so are you."

Charlie wasn't sure. A lot of people longed only for sons and in that regard he knew he should feel blessed. But he wasn't that type of man. He would've preferred there be some variety in the gender of their children and had said that from the beginning.

"Will you love this boy?" She asked anxiously, looking down at her belly.

"To the moon and back." He whispered kindly, leaning down to kiss her. He'd so wanted a girl, but he loved all his boys to the moon and back.

"I like the name."

"James Carson. Jamie Carson."

The couple gave a moment of pause as they caressed her belly, hoping instead the child inside was an Elspeth. They sighed and snuggled up to each other again, closing their eyes and hoping for a few more moment's reprieves before the day got away with them. They didn't notice at first when the twins crawled into the room on their hands and knees and climbed onto the bed.

"Mmmmm." Their father mumbled when he felt them stand on the bed.

After a moment's pause, the twins giggled and began to jump, the noise causing their baby brother to start crying.

"Oh good morning, m'lads." Elsie teased, leaning over and lifting her youngest from the crib at her side.

"Why you little…."

With one swift motion, Charlie collected the twins in is arms and held them tight even as they tried to escape. He stood, kissing their cheeks as they giggled. He placed one little boy on each of his shoulders so that they hung off his back, almost dangling toward the ground, which caused them both to giggle even harder.

"Charlie my love, he's starving. I have to nurse him." She said of William whose cries grew more urgent by the second.

"Very well, we will bid you adieu."

"We wanna stay with mummy, we miss mummy!" Liam pouted.

Truthfully, the twins had been clingy ever since they'd lost their place as the youngest children in the house and their parents worried about how they'd adjust to yet another new sibling.

"Yeah we wanna stay with you."

"No m'lads mummy really has to feed…"

"But we've seen your boobies before…." Logan protested.

"That's enough of that lads!" Charlie scolded sharply as the three went out of view. Elsie giggled and began to nurse her baby.

At five, the twins were just learning a little more about modesty… but they weren't very good at it. She sighed, looking down at William, and brushed his cheek with her finger.

"You know they say you can't get pregnant when you're nursing… and they're very wrong." She giggled, watching as the baby suckled eagerly. She leaned down and kissed his forehead.

…..

"Daddy. Daddy I wanna go outside." Logan begged, staring out the window at the vast expanse of green grass.

"Yeah daddy, we expore!"

" _Explore_." Their brother Charlie clarified, his tone causing his father to smile at the idea that his namesake was so much like himself.

Mr. Carson watched his oldest son, beaming with pride that the eight-year-old boy was trying so hard to help his beloved mother with the housework. Just for that, he had a special surprise for his oldest son, something that would reward his kindness and remind him that he was still a little boy too.

"It's raining much too hard for that outside lads. Except for tending the animals, today will be an indoor day." He decided.

"AWWWWWWWEEEEE!" The twins and Samuel began to pout.

Often, Charlie did make or allow his boys to go out in the rain. But today's storm was a deluge, complete with howling wind and worse: pools of mud. The boys loved mud and the last thing he wanted was for Elsie to have to help clean up after them. The children were almost wound up in their eagerness to venture outside. All the boys, from oldest to youngest were captivated by the possibilities of this new life at Downton; the only difference between Charlie and his brothers was that he was capable of holding himself back. It was something not just evident in their little faces, but obvious in the sparkle of their little eyes.

"Daddy puddles." Liam looked up at him sadly, eyeing the water that was beginning to pool outside.

"We shall explore when the time is right, but for now lads, we shall feed our animals, get to know our new home and take our mommy her breakfast in bed."

….

William took a long time nursing and was now half asleep, his little eyes almost shut and his fingers curled around one of hers.

"Mummy!" Liam cried, announcing their arrival.

"Oh my lads." Elsie whispered, quickly stirring to cover herself. "Oooh!" She gasped, touched when she realized what her husband and little boys were doing.

"Good morning." Charlie said, brushing her cheek with a kiss as he placed a tray over her legs.

"Oh my boys what's this?!" She cried, cradling William still.

"It's breakfast mummy." Sam said. "Charlie made it." He said of his brother.

"Oh, thank you so much Charlie my wee baby!" Charlie blushed.

"Go on mummy, eat." Logan said, picking up a piece of the toast and trying to feed his mother. Humored, she took a bite and began to chew.

"Come along, you've no need to feed mummy, although its kind." Carson said sharply, picking Logan up.

"Daddy I'm not feeding mummy I'm feeding baby!"

Elsie giggled, covering her mouth as she swallowed the toast. "Because there's always a baby to feed." She laughed. "Thank you so much all my wonderful boys. I'm so blessed to be your mother." She smiled up at her oldest in particular; whom she knew was doing too much work.

"Come on lads, I have a task for you." Mr. Carson urged. "Lets leave our overburdened mummy to enjoy her breakfast in peace."

"Goodbye mummy, goodbye bye baby sister." Liam spoke sadly, waving as they all left the room.

"BOYS I told you NOT to say that to your mother." She heard her husband warn.

"But daddy we don't need more boys. We need girls!" Logan reminded innocently.

Elsie giggled, looking down at the grand breakfast before her. She knew this had nothing to do with her being pregnant: he wanted to do the sweet thing of welcoming her to their new home: and he wanted to make sure she liked it there.

…..

"Daddy I'm tired." Liam said, almost whining.

Hours had passed and the four little boys had spent their day following their father around and helping him to spruce up their new home, from big to small, all of them were exhausted.

"Don't whine!" Logan admonished. "We're men, that's what men do: work!"

Charlie Carson laughed heartily. "Yes my lads… I mean, my men. We work."

Sometimes the twins and their humor surprised him, but he found himself proud of it; knowing it came from a very young, now long forgotten part of himself.

"It's alright lads, it's time to turn in and get ready for bed."

"Awweee!" They cried.

"But daddy no mud!"

"Away with you." Carson laughed, using the phrase he nearly always used to dismiss his children. "Oh except you Charles." He said, gently grabbing his oldest son's hand as his brothers scurried up the stairs.

"Oh?"

"Yes." Carson laughed, putting his arm around his namesake's shoulder. "You've been doing so much to help mummy and me, daddy feels very guilty lad."

"Oh…no." Charlie shook his head. "You don't have to feel guilty at all, I'm just…helping when I can."

"Well no one asked you too. It's very honorable and I'm so proud."

Little Charlie found himself beaming with pride, but confused when his father took him back outside into the cold night.

"I've a surprise for my oldest lad."

"Oh?"

"Yes." He laughed. "I hope he likes it, now close your eyes."

Charlie did as he was told, wondering what could be waiting out in the darkness of the night for him. Although he was responsible and had taken initiative in helping to care for his mother and siblings he was still afraid of the dark.

"Keep your eyes closed." Carson warned. Suddenly Charlie could feel himself being lifted up high and placed seated on his father's shoulders. "Now, open."

Charlie gasped at the sight, wondering what he was really seeing.

"You've always asked me for it, and until now I hadn't been able to do it." Truthfully there wasn't much of a place at their old home for one. "You have to share it with your brothers, but Charlie I chose to show you first because you're the one who always wanted one, so you're the king of this castle, you've earned it."

Charlie said nothing, and just looked up at the surprise in all its magnificence. "Wow." He muttered.

There it was before him, the thing for which he'd always wished: a tree house.

….

"How did the day go daddy?" Elsie asked, looking up at her husband as he came into the room where she'd spent a good portion of the day making a stew for that night's dinner.

"Well enough. Our band of wild boys and myself got a lot done on the house and I think they had some fun. How does Mrs. Carson like her new kitchen?" He asked hopefully.

"It's good. It's bigger, and Wills likes it." She said.

The two of them looked over at William who stood in the playpen his father had built, sucking on his fingers and looking at them. It was nothing like what you would see today, it was simply a wooden lattice fence made to contain the smallest Carson's. Elsie could move it to wherever she needed. Carson had built it years before when Elsie was an exhausted new mother and Charlie and Sam were toddlers.

"Did you give our lad his surprise?" She asked.

"He was speechless." Charlie smiled; it was what he'd hoped for.

"I fear he's loosing his childhood because of us." She admitted, offering him a taste of the stew, which he accepted.

"Delicious." He said kindly. "And no Mrs. Carson, he's just kind, honest, responsible and willing to give of himself like his mother."

"Like his father." She insisted.

"He'll enter a new chapter of boyhood soon enough: we'll make sure of it."

Elsie giggled and stood on her tiptoes, kissing his lips softly.

"What was that for?"

"I love you Mr. Carson." She said. "I loved you when we ran away together but… I could've never known how sweet a daddy you would be."

Charlie blushed, her words tugging at his heart. "Well, it's a good thing I love being a daddy." He confided.

He leaned down to kiss her once again and Elsie found herself enthralled, wrapping her arms around him. Charlie Carson loved his life so much. He had a wife who was his whole heart and a band of little boys who brought him the utmost joy. He had a new start in his hometown. Except for the fleeting hope of having a daughter, he didn't know what else in the world he could possibly want: he certainly didn't want any more change. The Carson's jumped, breaking their lip lock when there was a hard knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" She asked.

"At this hour." He was a bit indignant now, not liking their kisses to be broken off for any reason.

"And with this weather!" Logan said. The little boy had come down the stairs just as it happened, and now went and wrapped himself around his mother's leg. She put her hand on his back and held him close and as her husband opened the door, started running her fingers through his auburn hair.

"M'lord?" Carson asked, wondering why Lord Grantham was at his doorstep, soaking wet this late in the evening. "W-won't you come in?"

Carson couldn't place it but knew Robert looked sad and troubled.

"Thank you Carson but you see I need your help: there's been a death."


	4. The Butler

Ch 4- The Butler

"Mummy where daddy go?" Liam asked, looking up from his bread.

Elsie was dumbfounded when Lord Grantham stepped out of the shadows and into her house unannounced. Things like this didn't happen where she was from and while she found herself a little intimidated by her husband's seemingly close relationship with these people before, she was hopelessly confused now.

She believed these people, the gentry as it were, were not special, but she also wasn't used to… _entertaining_ them in her home. In truth, she didn't know what to do when Charlie pulled the lord into is miniscule study, leaving her alone to serve dinner. She didn't know if it was alright to proceed with the boy's supper given the Lord's visit, but found herself forced to commence with the meal, not feeling justified in allowing her four growing boys continue to go hungry for anyone's sake even a Lord's.

Lord Grantham arrived visibly upset, and while overtly respectful, Elsie noted that her husband didn't seem all that surprised about the visit and something about that bothered her. It was one of those things that reminded her that while she and Charlie were equals who'd fallen in love, they were from very different classes: she a poor farm girl, he from a sophisticated line of men who'd spent their lives in service. Elsie stood quietly and stared at her husband's door, not hearing her little boy's question. She'd noted before how comfortable her husband was with these people, how readily and excitedly he'd melded back into their world, one which was once his own too.

'I wonder.' She said to herself, caressing her belly sadly and looking down at her band of wonderful little boys as they inhaled their supper. 'If I've held him back.'

Like her boys, Elsie was starving and because of the baby she carried inside, the urge to eat was incredible. But she refrained out of trepidation and respect, not knowing the proper decorum for this kind of thing. Elsie was not one for protocol. After all, she didn't care if the Lord's presence somehow meant she shouldn't feed her boys, but she'd decided to wait for her own supper just in case she should. Part of her feared that Lord Grantham was there because he was angry with Charlie for some reason.

Elsie truly did not understand what could've brought the important man to her door at such a late hour requesting help. Nothing explained it. She looked up, startled when the door opened suddenly and her little boys stood, just as she'd instructed. Charlie and Samuel stood respectfully, but Liam and Logan stood on their chairs, their bread in hand and of course, William remained in his highchair, nibbling on his spoon.

"Good evening m'lord." She said, expecting a curt reply.

"Good evening Mrs. Carson." He smiled, a bit of sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry to interrupt your dinner hour, I must say it smells scrumptious."

"O-oh! Thank you m'lord." Elsie was shocked and didn't know how to react.

"Want some?" Logan asked, causing his oldest brother's breath to catch in his throat.

Charlie Jr. was aghast… you didn't just _ask_ a man like that if _he wanted some_.

"No, no thank you m'lad I must be off." He smiled, placing his cap on his head. "Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Carson."

And without much more, Robert departed, leaving Elsie stunned.

"Mama he nice man." Liam pointed out.

"Yes, yes he seems to be." Elsie paused, beginning to serve her husband's dinner without a word.

…

"He does seem like a nice man." She reflected as they washed dishes together.

"Well he is." He said, seeming to almost promise her.

"Charlie…Charlie what was the meeting about?"

He sighed, not wanting to tell her this right now. He hadn't even considered the proposal yet, thought about it on his own terms. He didn't want to hurt her, scare her or give her any doubt about the new life they'd started but this would certainly change things.

"Charlie please, I'm your wife." She bit her lip.

He sighed, drying his last dish and kissing her cheek. By now all the boys were fast asleep and it was just the two of them left alone by the side of the roaring fire. He went and sat in his chair and she retreated to his side, sinking down to where she sat at the edge of his knee. He kept quiet, putting his arm around her hip and pulling her further onto his lap. She leaned down and kissed him gently, giving him another moment before he had to explain.

"As you know I worked in the house from the time I was a boy, my father before me."

"Yes… Lord Grantham seems quite friendly of you."

"I suppose he is in his way, we've known each other most of our lives. I was happy in the house, valued but: as a younger man, much younger than we met, a boy really… I grew restless. I was… a much more cheerful lad than I am a man you see."

"I remember my cheerful Charlie." She smiled her heart sinking suddenly when she wondered whether his years with her had made him unhappy.

"I left, thinking I'd find something in life better than service… "

"Did you Mr. Carson?" She asked.

"Oh yes. I thought I left for fame, for adventure." He said, taking her hand and kissing her wrist. "But didn't, I left to find you, to make five wonderful boys, and bring you all home where you belong. I hope you'll see this as home Elsie… just as I do."

"My home is wherever you are." She said, her heart aching at the thought that she wasn't his home too.

"I'd be devoid of a home forever if I didn't have you in my arms."

Elsie's heart fluttered, his romantic words putting her at ease.

"Elsie, Lord Grantham came here to offer us a new beginning: a job."

"But… but Charlie you have a job."

"Yes that's true and the tenancy, and not to mention the important work of fatherhood and loving my Elsie."

Elsie was alarmed, wondering what job he could've been offered. She needed him around more than ever with the new baby on his way.

"What job?"

"Why butler of course."

….

Scarcely a day passed when the whole family found themselves at the church in their Sunday best. The Carson boys were all a bit confused, having never been to a funeral before. Little William watched from his place in his father's arm, sucking on both of his fingers, Elsie minded her very personable twins, hoping they wouldn't speak out of turn and the older boys stayed by their father's side, knowing how to mind themselves.

It'd happened so suddenly it was as though God himself were stepping in to restructure the order of things. Downton's faithful butler died in his sleep the night the Carson's arrived in town. A highly respected man, he'd been at Downton Abbey ever since the time of the American civil war. It would take a special, highly skilled man to fill his shoes and Robert could think of no one better fit for the task than Charlie Carson, a man who'd been slated for the position in his boyhood, just before he'd run off to Scotland to find fame, adventure and ultimately love.

The Carsons were obliged to come to the funeral; but that didn't mean there wasn't a level of awkwardness involved. Charlie had yet to decide on a job his wife was uneasy about, and of course the twins were restless and anxious to break away from their family and run and play. But Charlie had known and respected his wood-be predecessor and found nothing more important that day than paying his respects.

"Mummy we play now?" Logan asked, his mother held his and his twin's hands tightly as they journeyed to the post funeral reception.

Elsie didn't notice that the family walking far ahead, their youngest daughter Sybil turning around every few moments to see if Logan and Liam were there. The twins understood she wanted badly to be their new playmate and while they were a bit disinterested in playing with a girl, they found her unusual enough to bother with and furthermore understood they might soon have a baby sister to protect… given that, the twins decided they should probably try to understand girls.

"Perhaps m'lads, once we get to the next stop, and after the luncheon."

Carson was conflicted, wondering what all this change had been worth. His wife was angry with him, people he respected were waiting on him and yet he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to disregard his wife's feelings, after all it was her life too, but he'd spent the last nine years doing it her way, making his life as a farmer and raising his boys to live that life: a life he knew was not for him.

It'd been all right the first few years. Back then he'd almost romanticized it. But over time, he'd come to understand it wasn't the life or work that brought him joy, but the love of his Elsie and his boys. He relished all of that, but never told her how unhappy the work made him. Even though the was a servant, Charlie was a well bred man who'd been brought up in a far more refined world than the one he'd married into and he missed it.

Truthfully, he felt that he'd gotten where he was in error and that Lord Grantham's offer was a chance to reverse that: to catch up with his destiny. He wanted this opportunity, but could never tell Elsie any of that, knowing she'd misunderstand and think he thought their union an error. Nothing could be further from the truth. Elsie was his greatest gift, and he'd known the moment his eyes met hers that she was his destiny. But he wanted a different life, an easier one for himself, for her, for the boys.

Sure enough, when they reached the luncheon, all of the children went out to play in the yard. Elsie let her excited twins go, surprised when all of her boys gravitated to the Crawley girls.

"Mrs. Carson." Charlie began, taking her hand. He wanted to accept, he wanted to do it now.

"Yes m'love." Elsie whispered sadly.

"Ah there they are!" Elsie stopped when Lord Grantham interrupted, his American wife Cora at his heals.

"Yes, we're glad to see you again… even if it's not such a happy event."

"Thank you m'lady." Elsie managed.

"I don't suppose you've come to a decision old man?"

"No m'lord I'm afraid not just yet."

Elsie paused looking up into her husband's eyes, knowing what rested on his heart. She squeezed his hand and he looked down at her in surprise.

"Go on Charlie." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "It's alright."

"I-I'm sorry m'lord it seems we have made a decision… I will accept the post."

"Oh good!" Robert burst.

"This is wonderful." Cora clapped.

"It'll be wonderful to have you back in the house again, like old times Carson." Robert laughed joyfully, patting his new butler and old friend on the shoulder.

"Oh Mrs. Carson you must come up to the house tomorrow, have tea and meet everyone, Mrs. Patmore our cook has been asking after you." Cora cried.

Charlie was aghast, and stared back at his wife when Lord and Lady Grantham left their side.

"Elsie?" He questioned, tears in his eyes.

She smiled and took his hands. "If it makes you happy Charlie I will do it because I love you."

Elsie was nervous and about to be sick, terrified about what she'd allowed her family to be signed on for. Butlers worked long hours, butlers were beholden to another family: what would become of her family? Of her and her band of boys.

'I'm loosing you." She thought.

Charlie smiled, that'd been the way he'd felt about farming: he'd done it because it made her happy.

"Oh Elsie, every moment of our life together has made me the happiest man on earth." He took her hands and squeezed them, understanding that the concession she'd made was big and born out of fear. But he would make it up to her; he would prove her wrong and put her at ease. "And I know you don't believe it, but this new path will make us all very happy, the happiest we've ever been."

…

Charlie woke up early the next morning and made his way to the abbey. An hour later, she and her boys began the long walk to the village school. Up north, only Charlie and Samuel attended school, but here, the twins would go for the first time. Elsie couldn't say how terribly anxious she was about this and found herself warning them repeatedly to behave, pay attention and not play in the dirt, all things she knew they wouldn't adhere to. The twin's first day of school was emotional for Elsie, but nothing scared her as much as what would come next. She walked a distance from the school and stopped at Downton's gate, gazing up at the big house in all its glory, finding it odd that it scared her so much and her husband saw it as home.

"Are you ready?" She asked baby William. The baby stared up at the house with wide eyes, cooing as he chewed on his little fingers.

"No, nor am I m'lad. But we'll do this together."


	5. Boys

Ch 5- Boys

'Mummy where we going?' William asked himself, sucking on his mother's hand nervously as she walked up the path to the great big house, bouncing him in her arms.

Baby William found himself very confused as of late. Unlike his big brothers, he didn't understand the family's move and was both intrigued and upset by his new surroundings. Sometimes he wanted to explore, especially when he saw his brothers do the same but his mother never let him leave her side. Sometimes that was frustrating and sometimes it was preferred. Since the move, he found he was scared more often than usual and wanted to shut out the world, save his mother's arms. The other thing that confused him was her growing belly. Wills was far too small to understand his mother's condition even though it'd been explained to him.

"Mummy is growing us another new baby brother." She'd told him during breakfast that morning. The baby struggled to understand what that meant only knowing that _he_ was a baby and the older boys in the house were his brothers.

Elsie had been invited to Downton that morning to meet the entire staff and get to know the house. Charlie had told her simply to come through the back and into the kitchen, forgetting that she'd never been to a grand house and had no idea how they worked.

"Wills my love perhaps you and mummy are a bit lost?" She asked, turning and beginning to evaluate her surroundings.

Elsie found herself in the middle of a big stone courtyard, with laundry hung clear across it. On the other side, she could see a door open askew and made her way through it, the sound of a woman yelling growing louder as she approached.

"Daisy that's enough of that!" The woman gave a frustrated groan.

Elsie's ears were next met with the familiar sound of a small child's giggle. She stepped in the backdoor without the woman noticing and stood for a moment, smiling at the brunette little girl, who'd made a mess out of the cookie dough the woman was using. The child giggled again and then pointed at Elsie, causing the woman to turn.

"I certainly didn't expect to find any wee ones here." Elsie giggled.

Elsie hated that her heart dropped every time she saw a little lass, knowing she'd never have one of her own. She was sure though she'd have at least two more little boys in her time, maybe even three. She wondered if meeting this child had made her husband feel similarly that morning, knowing he was just as sensitive about their lack of a lass as she was, if not more.

"You must be Mrs. Carson!" The woman exclaimed warmly, cleaning her hand on her apron before extending it to Elsie.

"That's right."

"I'm Mrs. Patmore and this is my mischievous daughter Daisy." She introduced and the toddler, Daisy giggled again.

"Well hello Daisy, this is William, but we call him Wills." She introduced her own baby.

"Can I get you some tea Mrs. Carson?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"That'd be lovely thank you."

Elsie was hesitant but put Wills down to play with the older girl, deciding it would be alright if she just watched him carefully.

"I beg your pardon but I didn't think they allowed cooks and butlers to be married."

Mrs. Patmore laughed. "They don't. But the Crawley's are generous people. They value your Mr. Carson, that's one thing and as for me. I worked here before I married and when my husband passed…"

"Oh I'm sorry." She gasped, not able to imagine being widowed with such a small child.

"They were kind enough to take me back, give my daughter and I a home."

Elsie was surprised; her perspective on the Crawley's changing swiftly when she heard all of this. She'd never been around posh houses like her husband, but knew enough to know that a servant with a family was generally considered a major faux pas.

"So that's William, I heard you have a pack of lads but I didn't know who was who. Oh!" She exclaimed when Elsie took off her jacket and placed it on the chair, surprised to see her baby bump.

Elsie giggled, beginning to drink her tea. "I suppose no one told you it was a growing pack. This is Jamie Carson, number six. He'll be here in a few months time."

"Well that's certainly exciting." Beryl just had the one to handle and couldn't imagine what she'd do with six little boys…all under the age of ten.

Elsie could sense the woman's trepidation and in an odd way the idea comforted her. She wanted a baby girl so badly but loved her wee lads so much. She knew what to expect with them, and how to nurture them and sometimes felt as if she'd been made to be the mother of so many little boys. Elsie smiled down at Will as he watched the bigger girl attempt to share her toys with him.

"Baby!" Daisy clapped.

Will was confused, wondering why she was so excited that he was a baby.

"Yes m'love that's right. He is a baby." Beryl soothed.

Elsie stayed a few hours, finding that she liked Mrs. Patmore. It wasn't until she met everyone else, spent some time with her husband and walked away that she realized she'd missed female company. It'd been years, since she was a girl really, that she'd had any. Since she married Charlie and started to churn about lads, her life had been filled with men.

Elsie reached the schoolhouse just in time to meet up with the boys who'd finished their first day of lessons. She was pleasantly surprised to find that it had gone well… _mostly_. Charlie had done rather well, he and Sam had both made friends. The restless twins had enjoyed their day and to her surprise stayed calm in class… that was until they came back from recess caked in mud from head to toe. She was mad at first but laughed it off as soon as they started to walk, the familiar realization hitting her that this was just part of being the mother of so many boys.

"I think we'll put my lads in a warm bath as soon as we get home." She soothed, running her free hand through Logan's filthy hair.

"Mummy can we have a bath outside in the puddles?" Liam asked.

"No." She said sharply.

…

This house had a bath upstairs, but it was something they weren't used to. Carson was excited about the prospect; used to such a feature from his former life at Downton. But Elsie and her boys, being from the country, weren't used to such modern conveniences and besides all that, the twins needed to be watched closely. Elsie deposited the twin boys inside the huge washbasin they'd brought from up north, and threw their clothes outside to be dealt with the following day.

William watched them curiously from his mother's hip, looking back and forth between the warm bath and the boiling hot soup on the stove, wondering if his brothers would become part of it. Concerned, Will slobbered on his hand, mumbling into it as he tried in vein to question his mother's motives. He knew the identical boys could be a bit cheeky, but didn't know if that were enough to warrant becoming part of dinner. He didn't think mummy was like that, but was just a baby… he wasn't really sure. This of course was why he'd heard the tale of Hansel and Gretel… and taken it very much the wrong way.

"You're trying to talk already! Someone's a smart lad if I ever heard one." She praised, putting him in his highchair.

'No.' He thought. 'Mummy are they supper? They're not _that_ bad. Mummy!'

Elsie looked over, her head turning rapidly at the sound of giggling. She sighed, realizing how exhausted she was when she noticed the twins were splashing each other.

"Hey! Hey! The two of you, stop that!" The boys ignored their mother, continuing on with the splashing. "Logan and Liam Carson!" She shrilled.

The twins stopped, their mother not having to say another word. Liam looked shamed, Logan about to cry. She sighed.

"I'm sorry m'lads…. Mummy's very tired, now lets work on getting all that mud off you."

"Mummy the splashing did lots." Liam sniffled.

"What's this?!" Carson asked, his voice teasingly booming as he came in the door.

Elsie sighed. "Mr. Carson; our twin lads got into some mischief on their first day of school."

"Oh?"

"Daddy mud." Logan explained.

Carson was worried until he saw his wife laugh a little, all calm now that he knew all was well.

…

"How was your first day back at Downton Mr. Carson?" She asked. He stood behind her, encircling her in his arms as he helped her to do the dishes.

"It was rather wonderful Mrs. Carson, I must say I've really missed the place." He paused, feeling their unborn child turn within her.

She sighed, happy to be in his embrace and feel him connect with the baby she carried. Many women in Elsie's position may've felt overwhelmed by their responsibilities and children or even resentful of her husband for his desire for her but Elsie craved it, relishing his touch. He leaned down and kissed his wife's neck, wanting nothing more than to take her upstairs. She sighed, craning her neck to give him better access, finally turning her head enough to lock her lips with his. The two paused, focusing only on the kiss, their breath slowing down as their tongues kept turned to a dance now recalled by heart alone.

"I'm glad you had a wonderful day my Mr. Carson." She whispered, pressing her forehead against his.

"At that I did." He chuckled. "It was so nice to see you in the middle of it… every one else agreed."

He paused, feeling the baby kick. Under other circumstances his proposal would be a wonderful one and he'd feel tickled to breech the subject. But now, late at night in their warm kitchen, her pregnant belly under his mammoth hands, he wondered if it seemed a cruel proposal. She already worked so hard.

"It was nice to meet everyone I'll say." She bit her tongue not wanting to say her perspective on the Crawley's had changed that day, thinking it might anger him.

It had indeed changed, there was their kindness toward her new friend Beryl, and Lord Grantham's personally pulling out a chair for her and ensuring she was comfortable in her condition had really shocked her. While she'd not had bad experiences with the Crawleys herself, she'd always heard bad things about people like them. The Crawleys were proving themselves different.

"Well…Mrs. Carson, I have something to ask, please understand it is not my invitation to extend."

"Oh?" She looked up surprised.

"Well… it would be a two for one package as they say."

"What are you talking about Charlie?"

"Rather; the Crawleys found themselves in need of a new butler, and now, a housekeeper… the old one has gone to live with her sister and retired."

"Are you asking me to…"

" _They_ are asking you… they like you they know you make a good home. Elsie I hope you're not insulted by…"

"No, no I…" She laughed. "Mr. Carson. What do I know about a grand home such as that?"

"They know you already make a beautiful one and they like you."

Elsie laughed, looking down at her pregnant frame. "Mr. Carson, I'm pregnant and barefoot in the kitchen with five little lads underfoot… how am I supposed to…"

Carson put his hand up in defense of himself. "I told them you would say no I don't know how you could manage, especially with the new baby on his way… but I did say I thought you'd be rather fit for it."

She smiled, touched by the recommendation. She didn't realize her husband would feel that way about her: that she was astute enough to take on a professional job and still keep his home. The idea warmed her heart. The truth was, he knew her capable and wanted to have her around to flirt with during the day like he was used to doing.

"Oh Mr. Carson…"

The idea sparked Elsie's imagination immediately. Wills had got along with Daisy, Daisy seemed happy in Downton's kitchen. The boys could come to her after school… they could all be together, a big happy family in an even bigger home… it would be an interesting change of life.

"I knew you'd say no, it's alright. It will take a while but I'm sure we'll find someone with…"

"Mr. Carson."

"We'll find someone that has…"

"MR. CARSON! You're not hearing me."

He was stunned when she almost yelled at him; there was a soundness to her voice he'd never heard before. She commanded him gently, without him barely noticing… and he liked it, subconsciously finding it sexy in such a way that it made him want to take her upstairs even more.

"Mrs. Carson?" He almost gulped.

"I'll take the job."

"Y-you'll what?"

"Mr. Carson, I'll take the job."

He smiled in an instant, thrilled at the idea. "Oh! Oh Mrs. Carson that's wonderful news!"

"No, no." She laughed, drying the last dish and beginning her way upstairs. "I'm afraid it's Mrs. Hughes from now on, Mr. Carson!"


	6. Mummies

Ch 6- Mummies

"No body else's mummy works." Sam blinked, chewing on a piece of bacon.

Elsie had decided to do it for a multitude of reasons: she wanted the freedom and the company, to be close to her husband, and moreover, she wanted to send her boys to school one day: all of them.

"What about _in your condition_." Her husband had said after offering her the job.

"It'll be fine Mr. Carson." She laughed it off. "I'll bring our baby lads with me." But she'd had no idea her lads would be so skeptical.

"Mummy working!" Liam laughed, his giggle turning to a shriek as he quickly covered his tiny eyes. Baby Will giggled at his brother's laugh from his place by the fire.

"Silly mummy, mummies don't work!" Logan added, perplexed by the news.

"Do they?" Sam asked, unsure now that he thought of it.

"Maybe some do." Charlie reasoned.

"Now my lads." Carson admonished. "Women can hold a job… times are changing."

Elsie laughed, placing the last plate on the table. "Lads if your da is admitting that times are changing…. Do you know how shocking that is?"

Only little Charlie nodded.

"Well they should know more about girls, after all they may have a wee sister soon." Carson looked at his wife hopefully and she opened her mouth to speak but was soon interrupted.

"No daddy, we only have boys, remember?!" Logan corrected. "Silly mummy and daddy forget all the rules!"

"What rules?" Carson asked.

"This mummy only has boys!" Liam reminded.

"Well that's not the case m'lads." Carson corrected, humored by the assumption. His middle three looked up, perplexed. "Mummy could most certainly have a lass. And if she likes, mummy can have a job."

"Daddy can I have a job too?" Liam hiccupped.

"No." Carson laughed.

"You can't even read!" Sam charged.

Elsie was overwhelmed by her small sons reactions to the news of her new job. She'd never expected they'd react in this way and was frankly shocked. She stepped away and tucked into the dark little kitchen, surprised when she felt her husband come up behind her, wrapping his hands and arms around her belly.

"Charlie…"

"Our lads will be so surprised to discover that little girls do all the same things they do." He whispered.

"Well not _all_ the same things."

Elsie allowed herself to indulge in the idea of a lass for a moment. She couldn't imagine her little girl doing half the insane things her boys did every day: roughhousing, getting filthy, jumping out of trees… She took a deep breath as her husband placed his chin on her neck and held her tight from behind.

"You can't just will this baby to be a girl Charlie."

"Yes I can." He whispered. "We need a lass in this house so badly and furthermore, I'd love to see what our little girl would look like; and how pretty she'd be: just like her mummy."

Elsie closed her eyes. It hurt so much for him to say these lovely things about a child she knew would never be.

"You must love our little boy. Please tell me you have it in you to be a wonderful father to another son."

"I'd love any child you gave me Mrs. Carson." He kissed her neck softly. "But there's nothing I'd love more than…"

"Silly daddy, mummies aren't for kissing they're for working." Logan said, coming in the room with an empty plate.

"Such an observant lad. But I think this mummy will be for working, and for kissing."

….

"Thank you for being willing to take on the role. I wasn't sure you would be." Cora admitted, pouring Elsie a cup of tea.

Elsie had never felt more intimidated than she did sitting in the drawing room with Lady Grantham. Although tremendously kind, something about the chic, young American made her feel very lowly.

"I appreciate the invitation, m'lady." She said.

"It's a lot of work. I knew you were right for the job, but I was surprised you said yes, especially with the baby on the way."

"I thought it a good opportunity for my lads: I want to send them to school and since we're soon to have six… it'll cost quite the penny."

Cora almost choked, that was right she was about to have six little boys.

"When is he coming?"

"A few months, m'lady."

Cora paused, watching Elsie for a moment, realizing she was somewhat jealous of her. Six little boys was quite something and she found herself wondering if Elsie was as desperate for a girl as she was a boy. Downton depended on Cora's ability to produce an heir and so far: three girls. Cora would've been happy with that herself (as would Robert), but the law required something she couldn't give. Now that Sybil was five, they were considering trying again but after three girls she didn't think it would do much good at all. Elsie and her impending sixth son only proved that to her. Still, Cora considered that it might be a boon to have Elsie around: to get to know her, to study her… maybe it was how she ate or something else that predisposed her to have sons.

….

"I'm so glad to have you by my side all of the time, Mrs. Carson." Charlie whispered and she smiled deeply.

It was very late and the Carsons lay in bed together, the fire roaring in the hearth even as they started to drift off to sleep. He held her tight in his arms and laid his head on her bare shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes, asking herself why she'd allowed herself to submit to such a vigorous business after a long day on her feet and with another equally long day ahead of her. But then again, neither Charlie nor Elsie had ever been able to resist the temptation of each other and furthermore, she found she enjoyed her new job immensely. Elsie rolled over, turning to face him, pressing her belly against his middle as he kissed the bridge of her nose.

"If you weren't already expecting I'd say that would've done it." He whispered.

"Charlie!" She laughed, slapping him playfully.

She closed her eyes and he took her chin in hand, lifting it just enough to kiss her. "Hmmm our son was most certainly wrong."

 _"Hmmmm?"_

"Mummies are most certainly for kissing."

"Do you remember our first night together?"

"Oh I could never forget."

"You ruined me that night." She giggled.

"How did I…?" He took offense to her words. "Ohhhh …"

It would've been a bumbling mess if it weren't so romantic a story. He'd whisked her away and married her against her father's wishes. The grouchy farmer hadn't approved of the cheerful entertainer from the south, and wished his daughter to marry Joe, a boy from a neighboring farm. Elsie had never been keen on the idea, but fell head over heals with Charlie the minute she saw him.

"I knew from first sight, my Mrs. Carson, that I would love you forever and ever."

"Me too Charlie."

"And I'm so thankful that I ruined you…. I wonder if your father would be, AGHAST that you were _working_ now, Mrs. Carson…"

"Assuredly." She giggled.

Elsie had been grown when they wed, but barely. Carson was a bit older, the age difference being one thing her father had vehemently disapproved of. It wasn't that drastic (she was eighteen, he nearing his twenty-fourth birthday). Ordinarily, Charlie and his performing partner Charlie Grigg moved through towns very quickly, but Charlie found himself enthralled with Elsie to the degree that he was willing to sacrifice everything to have her. She felt the same and snuck out to see him, despite her father's having forbidden her from doing so.

One night, two weeks after they'd met and one week after her father had forbidden them to speak, they'd snuck away together and gotten married. Elsie remembered it as the most blissful few days of her life. Nothing had scared her as much as being forbidden from seeing the love of her life. She'd never forgotten the immense relief she'd felt to get away and to finally be his, the deal sealed with a ring on her finger, a blessing from a minister and a heartfelt promise from Charlie that her father had no right to revoke.

That wasn't to say she wasn't intimidated on their first night together. Both of them had been terrified, but eager. The experience of becoming one, knitting them together as man and wife in a way no one else could ever infringe on. Their first night together made them fall deeper in love: it made them absolutely inseparable.

Six weeks after the wedding, Elsie's father found them in Edinburgh and dragged her back home, threating to harm Charlie if he came near. Like before, they were apart for one sorrow-filled week, in which time Charlie and Grigg devised a plan to steal her back, and Elsie came to a powerful realization: she was pregnant.

"Ruining you saved my life."

Their plan, you see, had not exactly gone the way it should. Elsie's father caught them sneaking onto the farm and pulled a gun on them, causing Elsie to run out in fear and throw herself in front of Charlie. He felt less of a man, having her defend him, but held her tight, unwilling to let her go again regardless of what happened. Charlie would never forget her words: the words that had saved them both and consumed them ever since.

 _"You can't hurt him, because I love him!"_ She'd cried.

 _"Elsie GET out of the way!"_

 _"I love him and I'm going to have his baby!"_

Carson would never forget the way his heart fluttered when she said it.

 _"Elsie!"_ He'd cried, not giving a care about her father and instead, leaning down and kissing her deeply.

Frustrated, her father tossed his weapon on the ground and sneered in disgust as he turned away forever: _"If you've ruined her you can have her."_ He spat bitterly. _"I'm sorry I wanted a better life for you my girl, so much better than a traveling, low-life nut."_

Mr. Hughes simply hadn't approved of the young man's path as an entertainer, he thought it made him vial. Elsie kept in touch with her mother, but her father's continued disapproval kept her and the boys predominantly estranged from her family. Only Charlie and Sam, for example, had ever met their grandparents.

 _"Oh Elsie, you're not ruined. You're not ruined you're just perfect."_ Charlie started to cry, holding his precious Elsie in his arms as her father walked away forever. _"It's all just perfect: we're…"_

 _"I love you, Cheerful Charlie and I can't wait to start this new life with you."_

 _"I'll love you all my life my beautiful wife."_ He whispered, locking his lips with hers once again.

"Good night Cheerful Charlie." She whispered back in the present day, kissing his cheek as they both fell asleep.


End file.
